kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Steal Wheels Article
Shego's Morality I moved this from the article to here because it seems to be under discussion, and the article isn't the place to do such. ---- * Even though Shego's more evil than Drakken, this episode shows that she has a much higher sense of morality than he and his cousin, Motor Ed, do, because she questions whether they would actually stoop low enough to steal from a handicapped kid (when Drakken and Motor Ed were excited about stealing Felix's high-tech wheelchair). ** Shego's high sense of morality probably stems from her past as a superheroine. ***It's less a "high sense of morality" and more a situational thing. A high sense of morality would make it pretty difficult for Shego to do half of the things she does on a regular basis. She just didn't see the point in taking a kid's wheelchair. Not until she actually saw what it could do, anyway. Anyway, Drakken was taking advice from Motor Ed. Who he was supposed to be mentoring. She had reason enough to question any plan that came from that. ---- To me, this falls under original research. We see that Shego makes the statement about actually stealing a wheelchair, but her actions contradict the obvious connotation of the statement. This means that the exact reasons for the statement are not clear. I say, that because of this, the line can be placed in the quote's section, but any interpretation of the quote should not be in the article. The interpretation should be handled in the talk page, if people wish to discuss it. Thoughts? Mknopp (talk) 04:22, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :Guess I started something again. But I agree with that. - Dap00 05:20, February 10, 2013 (UTC) : To me, she balked at jackin' a kid's chair, which could very well be a holdout from her hero days. Or simply part of her personal code of ethics. However she is under contract, so when *ordered* to steal it, steal it she did. She is, after all, E-vil. Love Robin (talk) 09:37, February 10, 2013 (UTC) ::But that implies that Shego always has to do as ordered. And short of mind control, if she really doesn't want to do something, Drakken can't force her, contract or no contract. She is his enforcer, and he needs her to do all of his enforcing, which makes her the one person in his employ that he actually can't control the way he'd like, but needs the most. She knows how badly Drakken needs her. He knows it, too. More importantly, Shego has far more common sense than Drakken, so I can't really picture her signing a contract that forced her to do anything she didn't want to. Either that, or she signed such a contract and just ignores certain parts of it, knowing Drakken is helpless to do anything about it, because he can't sue her or face Kim alone. I think on occasion Shego even jokes about "obedience costing extra" or something, so it seems more like he pays her just enough to follow some orders, but not all if she doesn't want to. In short, Drakken has no real way of making Shego stick to any contract, if it exists. ::If she really felt strongly about this, Shego could have put her foot down and either refused to help, period, or just threatened him with bodily harm as she sometimes does. So the fact that she protests once, and not that strongly, then says nothing more, doesn't strike me as leftover morality (honestly, I feel the only thing leftover from her hero days is her name and her outfit). To me, it was more one of Drakken's crazy plans that sounded a little too pointless, from a questionable source (Motor Ed), so Shego just felt the need to stop momentarily and say, "Wait, let's think about this for a sec. Because it sounds pretty dumb." To me it's the same as if Drakken had said, "Let's go kick every puppy we find!" It's not that Shego would feel bad for puppies, but there's just no point to it, as far as taking over the world goes. Evil would be using puppy kicking as a means to take over the world (I have no idea how, though). Plus she has no objections once they actually have the wheelchair, and in fact demands to take over driving and attacking Kim and friends, including Felix. So she doesn't feel that bad about it, not for long. Not once Ed's idea proves to be more than pointlessly mean. Which Drakken tends to be quite a bit, when you think about it. Which is why he thinks nothing of taking candy from babies. It's childishly cruel, but not so much evil. - Dap00 11:02, February 10, 2013 (UTC)